Down For So Long
by Jodi26
Summary: Olivia Carlton is a trouble maker, but Rachel is hoping to help Olivia to turn her life around. Pairings includes Max/Rachel and Chris/Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please read + review :)**

* * *

Rachel sat at her desk rubbing her temples. It was Monday morning, her night's sleep had been uncomfortable and her head was aching. There was a loud bang at her door and it swung open. There he stood, Max.

"My I ask, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He slammed a folder down on her desk, "Have you even read about our new pupil. About what she is like? What she has done? No of course you didn't because once again you want to take a difficult pupil in under your wing and transform her into a lovely young girl" Max walked up and down the office.

"For you information I have read this young girl's file and she seems... alright" Replied Rachel. She went to reach for it, but Max had got there first. He opened it and began to read.

"She's a drug addict, a thief, an ASBO child. You name it, she's it" He carried on reading, "Oh and top it all off she's already been in a young offenders for attacking someone. Brilliant decision you've made here Rachel. She's one of yours, I don't want anything to do with her and I don't want her bringing John Foster's down. Do you understand?"

"Get out Max" Ordered Rachel pointing towards the door. Max threw the folder back down on the desk and stormed out. Kim entered her office moments later.

"Is everything ok Rachel?" She asked sitting down. Rachel looked up at her concerned friend and nodded her head with an added smile.

"Our new student. I'd like you to have a sit down with her, talk to her. See if there's any problems we could help her sort out" Rachel paused, "Kim, do you think I've made a bad decision? Taking on this pupil?"

"No, no, not at all, why?" Questioned Kim. There was another knock at her door. There was a young girl stood in the doorway.

"Miss Mason? I'm Olivia, Olivia Carlton... you're new student and for your information, I don't need sitting down and been spoken to. I have no problems, whatsoever" Olivia entered the office and sat down. "Oh, and I might be a bad decision, but somewhere has got to teach me and I use the word teach loosely, I doubt much could be taught in this dump" Olivia's appearance didn't match her attitude. She was pretty and petite, her hair was deep red and long, her eyes were brown, her face had little to no make-up. She certainly didn't look like a trouble maker.

"First off Olivia, this place is not a dump, if you think so you might as well leave now and secondly, I doubt you are a bad decision" Rachel glanced at Kim, "Olivia this is Miss Campbell, head of pastoral care. If you ever have any issues and you need someone to talk to you can always go and see Miss Campbell" Olivia looked over at Kim and gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't do talking. I'd rather just deal with things myself. Now if that's all. I'd love to get to my first lesson" Said Olivia standing up. Before Kim or Rachel had chance to respond she dashed out the office and off down the corridor.

* * *

Olivia held her timeable out infront of her. English was her first class of the day. She sighed, she'd never been much for the subject. She carried on walking, reading at the same time. Suddenly her timetable was knocked out of her hand as a boy collided with her. She looked up at the boy.

"Oh I am sorry... I didn't see you" Said the boy. Olivia picked her timetable up, "I'm Paul and this is Bolton" Bolton appeared from behind Paul holding a football.

"Pleasure. Could one of you tell me where English is?" Asked Olivia.

"Aren't you going to tell us your name?" Asked Paul.

"Olivia. Where's English?" She replied.

"I'll show you the way since I'm heading that way now" Replied Paul. Bolton turned to his friend and gave him a thumbs up whilst Olivia wasn't looking, Paul gave him one back with a cheeky smile. He began to walk and Olivia followed him moments later.

* * *

Olivia stood outside the classroom looking in through the window. It was out of control. The teacher, Helen, was stood at the front of the classroom shouting at people to listen to her. Olivia smirked a little.

"Thank you Paul" She said giving Paul a friendly smile. She entered the classroom, no one batted an eyelid at her apart from Helen who looked at her.

"You must be our new student" She said approaching Olivia, "I'm Miss Hopewell, your new English teacher. Now if you'd like to take a sit near the front please" Olivia simply stared at her and walked straight past her and sat down. She swung her legs up on the chair beside her and took her phone out.

"No mobiles" Shouted Helen walking over to Olivia, "Give it to me... now!" Olivia stood up, ignoring Helen and walked out of the classroom dialling numbers into her phone.

"Meet me in an hour outside of Waterloo.... yeah I have the money, well, most of it, I can get more though" As Olivia stood speaking on the phone Rachel stood at the end of the corridor watching and listening. Olivia peered back into the classroom, her eyes fixated on Helen's bag.

"I'll have whatever, I just need something... alright bye" Olivia hung up. She heard footstep, she looked and saw Rachel heading towards her. Olivia darted into the classroom, whilst passing Helen's desk she managed to pick up Helen's bag whist Helen was trying to control the class. Rachel appeared in the doorway.

"Olivia, cooler, now" Said Rachel. Everyone fell silence and looked at Olivia.

"No" Replied Olivia calmly, "And what the hell is a cooler?"

"Now!" Shouted Rachel.

"Why? I've done nothing wrong" Replied Olivia.

"Apart from using your mobile?" Stated Helen. Olivia's eyes fell onto Helen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was talking to you" Said Olivia. She picked up her bag, with Helen's hidden inside of her own and stood up and left the classroom. She stormed off down the corridor in front of Rachel. Rachel quicken her pace a little to catch her up.

"Slow down this instance!" Shouted Rachel. Olivia didn't slow down at all, she started to walk a little faster then broke into a run. Rachel started to run after her.

"Olivia Carlton! Stop right now!" She roared chasing after her. Olivia ran straight out the school and up the school path. Rachel continued running after her. Olivia ran down the street and took a sharp right into an alley where she hid behind a parked car. Olivia sat down on the floor waiting for Rachel to run past, but she didn't. Olivia assumed she had given up and gone back school. Olivia emerged from the alley minutes later. She reached for her mobile out of her phone and began to text.

* * *

Rachel walked back inside the school. Max was stood in the doorway smiling slightly. Rachel walked straight past him, not wanting to acknowledge him.

"How's our new student settling in?" Asked Max followed Rachel down the corridor.

"Fine" Replied Rachel.

"Fine? Really?" Asked Max. Rachel stopped still and turned to him. "Is that why I've just seen you chasing her down the school yard and out the school gates? And you returned without her I see" Rachel sighed. "I wouldn't call that fine, would you Rachel? Of course you would though, you have students running out of school everyday at this place. It's normal isn't it?"

"She'll be back soon" Rachel replied. Although deep down inside she doubted herself. She just didn't want to prove Max right. Rachel and Max both turned to the right and saw Helen walking down the corridor fast.

"Max. Rachel. My handbag, it's gone missing" Said Helen all in a panic, "One of the waterloo road kids must of nicked it"

"Why am I not shocked? I bet she's behind this" Shouted Max, he stormed off down the corridor slamming doors open. Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"Don't worry Helen, we'll find it. Go back to your lesson" Said Rachel. Helen did as she was told and returned to her lesson.

* * *

Olivia stood at the front of school waiting. After 5 minutes of waiting a car pulled up in front of her and a young lad stepped out.

"Thank you for coming sooner" She said. The young lad nodded his head at her. He handed her a small package and in return she handed him £50.

"Pleasure doing business. I assume I'll be seeing you soon?" He asked. Olivia was looking down on the package, she looked up and nodded her head. She slipped the package into the inside pocket on her blazer and walked back down into school. On her way in she threw Helen's bag on the field to the right of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Read and review please :)**

* * *

Rachel was leaving the staffroom after informing everyone to keep an eye out for Olivia. She saw Chris walking towards her, he looked up at her and broke into a smile. Rachel returned the warm smile.

"Chris you're teaching our new pupil, Olivia Carlton, this afternoon right?" Asked Rachel.

"Yes, why?" He replied.

"Well if she decides to turn up could you send her straight to my office?" Said Rachel.

"If she decides to turn up?" Asked Chris looking slightly confused.

"Yeah. She did a runner this morning. Only been here 5 minutes and she ran out the school because I sent her to the cooler"

"Well, if she comes in I'll send her straight to you" Said Chris, "You sure you're alright, you're looking a bit stressed out"

"Believe, I am. I have Max on my back all the time, going on and on about how I make the wrong choices" Replied Rachel, "Anyway, I have a lot of work to be getting on with" Rachel began to walk away.

"Rachel... before you go" Said Chris catching up with her, "I was just wondering... erm... would you like to come for a drink tonight?" He paused, "It wouldn't just be me and you. Some other staff are coming too" He blurted out.

"I... I don't know Chris... I'm not much for the pub or drinking" Replied Rachel, she stood thinking for a moment. She never went out and enjoyed herself, she was always working, "Alright, I suppose I could nip in for one"

* * *

Rachel sat in her office typing away on her computer when the door flew open. It was Max. She sighed, she didn't have time to argue with him or have him lecture her on how to run her own school.

"Has she come back?" He asked sitting down in front of Rachel's desk.

"No. No she hasn't not come back. Happy now?" Replied Rachel.

"No. I am not happy! I am not happy at all. A student is missing because of you and if anything happens to her we'll be in trouble" Shouted Max. Rachel sat back in her chair, she wouldn't let him wind her up.

"It is not my fault!" Exclaimed Rachel. There was a knock on the door, "Enter" Shouted Rachel, still glaring at Max. She broke her gaze away from him and looked at the door. Kim entered along with Olivia.

"I found her in the girl's toilets on her mobile" Said Kim holding up Olivia's mobile phone. Olivia rolled her eyes. Max took the mobile off Kim and placed it down on the desk.

"Thank you Miss Campbell" Said Rachel giving her friend a small smile. Kim nodded her head and left the office closing the door behind herself.

"Sit down" Ordered Max. Olivia did so, "So where have you been all day? Spending Miss Hopewell's money? Since you took it upon yourself this morning to steal her bag. We don't tolerate thieves in my school" Rachel glared at Max, he looked at her, he knew what she was thinking.

"I have no idea what you're on about" Replied Olivia noticing Max and Rachel exchanging glares.

"Empty your bag... now!" Shouted Max. Olivia stood up, tipped her bag upside down and emptied it's contents on the table, she then threw her bag down on top of if it all, "I'm going to ask you one last time... where is Miss Hopewell's bag?" Asked Max as calmly as he could.

"I. Do. Not. Know" Replied Olivia. Rachel's eyes were focusing on the small package in the middle of the table.

"Mr Tyler. I can deal with Olivia from here... thank you" She said looking up at him. Max's jaw clenched, he tighten his fists and stormed out the office slamming the door behind himself.

"You two get on like a house on fire" Joked Olivia. Rachel reached for the small package in the middle of the table, Olivia watched her as she opened it.

"What are these?" Asked Rachel as she tipped a handful of pills on the table.

"I don't know. They're not mine" Olivia insisted.

"Don't lie Olivia. I know you take drugs and I know you took Miss Hopewell's bag. Were you short on money?" Asked Rachel. Olivia sighed.

"I didn't take anything of her bag... if you want it, it's outside on the field" Replied Olivia.

"Thank you" Said Rachel, "I'm going have to keep these though" She said referring the drugs.

"No. You can't. They're mine, I paid for them" Said Olivia, her voice a little louder than before.

"I'm not letting you have them. Drug's aren't allowed in this school" Replied Rachel.

"You can't stop me" Shouted Olivia. She stood up and placed both her hands on Rachel's desk.

"I can and I will" Replied Rachel. Olivia snapped, she picked up the chair she was previously sitting on and threw it against the wall. Rachel jumped slightly, she stood up, fuming herself now. Olivia stormed out the room leaving all her belongings in Rachel's office. Rachel sat down, she took a deep breath in. She collected Olivia's belongings off the table and placed them back inside Olivia's bag. She looked out the window and watched at Olivia walked out the school gates.

* * *

Rachel pulled up in the pub car park after work. She really didn't feel like socialising with anyone. The only reason she was here was because Chris had asked her. She got out the car locking it behind herself.

"I'm glad to see you've turned up" A voice shouted from across the car park. It was Chris. Rachel smiled for the first time in hours. They both entered the pub together. Rachel sat down on the table with Tom, Steph and Grantly whilst Chris went to the bar.

"Hello Rachel" Called out Steph giving Rachel a small wave. Rachel smiled at Steph.

"Don't usually see you in here" Said Tom.

"I'm not much of a drinker Tom" Replied Rachel, "Chris convinced me to come down for a drink" The pub door opened and both Kim and Max entered together.

"Look. Max and Kim together" Whispered Steph to the others. Rachel watched her friend and Max talking at the bar. Max turned and saw Rachel. They exchanged looks for a second before Max looked away again. Chris returned with two drinks, both red wine.

"I wasn't sure if you liked red or wine" Said Chris placing the drinks down.

"I like both" Replied Rachel, she took a small sip of her drink whilst observing Max and Kim.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Thank you for all the reviews :) Please read & review!**

* * *

As the night passed by Tom, Steph and Grantly all left one by one, leaving just Rachel and Chris. Max and Kim were still over the side of the pub drinking together. Chris sat gazing at Rachel while she spoke.

"Chris?" She said clicking her fingers in front of his face. He quickly came to his senses, realizing he'd been staring at Rachel for the past 5 minutes. He blushed a little.

"Sorry I just... thinking" He replied. Out the corner of her eye Rachel watched as Max approached them without Kim.

"Mind if I join?" He asked, he took a seat before anyone replied.

"No Kim?" Asked Chris.

"No, she's headed off home" Replied Max. He looked across the table at Rachel, "So, how'd it go with Miss Carlton?" Rachel knew he was going to ask.

"Alright. Everything's sorted. I found Helen's bag sound and safe, nothing missing from it" Replied Rachel.

"So she did have the bag" Stated Max smugly, "I knew I was right"

"I think I best be off. I have things to do" Said Rachel standing up. Chris stood up too.

"Would you like me to drive you home? Since you've had a few" He asked. Rachel smiled at him.

"Or, you can get a taxi back with me? Leave your car here for the night" Offered Max. Rachel was surprised at Max's offer. Rachel sat back down, Chris was right, she had a few glasses of wine, she felt alright to drive, but just didn't want to risk it. Chris remained standing and walked off in the direction of the toilet leaving Rachel and Max alone. There was an awkward silence between them, Rachel had no idea what to say to him, she'd never actually had a real conversation with him.

"You know, coming for a drink with Chris could start up many false rumours" Said Max. She rolled her eyes, she knew he'd have some snide remark to make.

"Same goes for you and Kim" Replied Rachel.

"Yes, but the rumours wouldn't be false" Replied Max with a smirk on his face. Rachel looked at him.

"You and Kim?" She asked not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, me and Kim. It's early days, but everything seems to be going smoothly with us both" Replied Max, "Why are you so surprised?" Chris returned from the toilet, saving Rachel from making a snide remark towards Max. Chris picked up his coat.

"I've got to dash... bit of an emergency" Said Chris, "Do you want a lift Rachel?

"No, she'll be fine with in a taxi with me" Intervened Max, "She's got a whole glass of wine to finish too" Rachel glanced over at Max, she wanted to know why he was been so nice to him. He was right though, she had a full glass of wine in front of her that she hasn't brought. She knew she'd feel bad if she left the whole glass. She didn't need get a taxi with Max, she could get one on her own.

"Are you sure Rachel?" Asked Chris, Rachel snapped out of her thought. She nodded her head, Chris looked slightly disappointed and Rachel saw the disappointment. She gave Chris a sympathetic smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow. See you tomorrow Max" Chris smiled. He left the pub feeling rather let down. Rachel looked back at Max.

"I'll probably finish this, then go home. I'm sure I could get someone to pick me up" Said Rachel. Although there was no one able to pick her up because of her lack of socialising she didn't in fact have many close friends. This is why she hated drinking, it always made her feel down. Whilst Rachel was in thought Max had gone the bar and brought her another drink. He returned to the table with yet another wine.

"Didn't I make myself clear? This is my last one" Stated Rachel. She didn't want to drink any more as she could feel the effects of the alcohol already.

"Just another Rachel" Said Max, "The reason I wanted you to stay is because I wanted to talk to you... just me and you. Just basic, talking" There was a dark and mischievous way about how he spoke.

"No Max. I'm leaving. Why do you want to talk to me? You don't even like me" Replied Rachel. She picked up the glass of wine and necked it, "There, I've finished my wine, now I'm leaving"

"I just don't like the way you run my... I mean the school"

"It's been running perfectly smoothly. I've made an improvement in that place. I've helped students, you've done nothing but punish and shout at them"

"An improvement?! Is that what you call it?" Replied Max. Here they were, arguing again. Max knew him and Rachel could never be friends, never mind anything more. He watched her as she shouted back to him in a tipsy manner. He smirked, she looked sexier when she was angry.

"I've made massive improvements in that place and I know it. So I don't need anyone telling me otherwise. I've turned kids lives around at Waterloo Road. What have you done at John Foster's? Oh you've kept them at the top of the league table and showing off to parents what a wonderful school it is. Well done Max, well done!" Rachel picked her coat up off the back of the chair and stormed out the pub. Max grabbed his own coat and followed.

"How are you getting home?" He asked.

"I'm walking. I don't want to share a taxi with the likes of you" Replied Rachel. Rachel felt hot tears running down her face, she quickly wiped them away, "You make me so angry!" She shouted back at Max. Rachel put her head in her hands.

"I'm going home Max... goodnight" She said beginning to walk off. Max went after her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, she pulled back. "Don't touch me Max"

"I'll get a taxi with you" Said Max.

"No it's ok. I don't live far from here" Said Rachel walking off into the dark. Max took his phone out of his pocket and began to text.

* * *

Rachel was walking down the street. Hot tears still spilling down her face. Her phone started to ring in her pocket. Rachel pulled it out and answered.

"Hello. Rachel Mason speaking" She answered. Even her voice sounded sad.

"Rachel. It's Chris. Max has just texted me saying you're walking home. He wanted me to ring you, see if you're ok" Said Chris.

"I'm fine. We just had an argument... but what's new with us both? I can't believe you left me with him" Said Rachel.

"I'm sorry Rachel" Replied Chris, "Are you ok? You sound... you sound like you're crying"

"No, I'm fine. Just got a bit of a cold" Said Rachel, "I'm going to go Chris. Low battery. I'll text you when I get in"

"Ok. Bye Rachel" Said Chris. Rachel hung up and placed her phone back in her pocket. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve. She couldn't let herself get upset over Max Tyler. As Rachel carried on walked she could hear shouting from a nearby alley. It was the voices of a boy and girl.

"Just leave me alone alright? I don't have the money" The girl shouted, her speech slurred. "Just get off me. I'll give it you tomorrow. I promise. Please just go" Rachel stood at the end of the alley. It was dimly lit, but she could see both the figures. The girl was leaning against the wall and the boy was in front of her. He began to stroke her cheek.

"On one condition" Sneered the boy. The girl pushed him off her and pulled something out of her pocket, she was holding herself up using the wall.

"Excuse me" She shouted up the alley. The boy looked at her and ran. The girl turned to her, it was clear to Rachel she was holding a knife up, she then lowered the knife and slid down the wall and onto the floor. She put her head in her hands and was crying silently.

"Are... are you ok?" Asked Rachel approaching her. Rachel noticed the girl was wearing a Waterloo Road uniform, "Olivia?" The girl looked up, it was Olivia.

"Miss Mason... why are you here?" She asked, she wiped her tears away.

"Haven't you been home?" Rachel questioned.

"No. I don't have a home really and I don't want to talk about it" Replied Olivia. She placed her head against the wall behind her as her eyes rolled back.

"Olivia" Said Rachel shaking her, "Olivia, come on" She lifted Olivia up off the floor, she hardly weighed anything. Olivia opened her eyes slightly. Rachel started to walk in the direction of her house holding Olivia up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Reviews please? :)**

* * *

Olivia awoke the next morning, her head felt heavier than the rest of her body. She was lying on a sofa. She managed to pull herself up, still in her school uniform. She pushed her hair off her face. She looked over at the other sofa and Rachel was still asleep. Olivia looked over at the clock, it was 6am. She made her way into the kitchen having a quick look around. She didn't want to go prowling in Rachel cupboards, so instead she put the kettle on. She stood looking out the kitchen window pondering. Her thoughts were interrupted by Rachel's vibrating phone, Olivia glanced over towards it, it was flashing "Chris" Olivia watched it flash on and off, then it fell silence again. Olivia returned to staring at the window only for her thoughts to be interrupted again.

"Are you ok?" The voice made Olivia jump. Rachel was stood in the doorway. Olivia looked Rachel up and down, she was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of grey joggers. She looked different in Olivia's eyes. She answered the question by nodding her head, "I'll drive you home soon, so you can get a change of clothing"

"Thank you" Olivia went back to looking out the window, "Why did you let me stay last night?"

"I couldn't leave you outside all night. Just don't mention it to anyone though, because I'm not suppose to let students sleep at my house" Said Rachel with a slight smile. Olivia nodded her head understanding, "So... why were you out last night?" Olivia sighed, the kettle clicked off.

"Tea or coffee?" Olivia asked.

"Answer me.... please" Replied Rachel.

"I had an argument with my sister, Gemma. She told me to leave" Rachel raised her eyebrows, "It's ok, she's tells me to leave at least 3 times a week. I don't refer to where I live as a home, it's just a place for me to wash my clothes and eat some food. I hardly ever sleep there, I stop at friend's houses. It's easier for my sister to pretend I don't exist"

"And what about your parents?"

"I have none" Olivia saw Rachel's face sadden, "It's ok though. They died a long time ago, car crash. My sister got left with me. I've ruined her life apparently. She's a bit off the rails... worst than me. Into drugs, like the proper stuff and then there's her boyfriend, he's a creep, likes to drink... quite violent too" Olivia's voice trailed off, "But it's ok, they're trying to find someone to foster me... or just anybody who'll look after me really"

"You can't keep living your life like this Olivia. You can't carry on with the drugs" Said Rachel.

"Look... I know I shouldn't take drugs, but I do. Just like people drink and smoke" Replied Olivia, "Oh and your phones been ringing this morning" Rachel picked her phone up off the side, she had 6 missed calls, all off Chris. The feeling of guilt washed through her, she forgot to ring him back. She pressed call back. After a few rings Chris answered.

"Rachel! Are you ok?! I've been so worried about you" He exclaimed before Rachel could even say hello.

"Chris, I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't call back" Said Rachel. She walked out into the hallway.

"I've been worried... as was Max"

"Max?" Rachel was in shock. She didn't even know Max had feelings.

"Yeah. He called me a few times last night, asking if I got in touch with you... sounds to me like he likes you"

"Yeah well, I don't like him" Said Rachel. Chris smiled, he was relieved, "Look Chris, I'm gonna have to go. I'll see you later"

"Alright. See you later" Replied Chris. Rachel hung up and went back in the kitchen. Olivia was stood holding a cup of coffee, she handed it to Rachel.

"You strike me as a coffee person" Smiled Olivia.

* * *

Rachel pulled up outside of Olivia's house. It was a small semi-detched house. The garden fence seemed to be falling apart. The garden had a washing machine in it and what seemed to be a car door was leaning against the broken fence. The door seem to be falling off it hinges, it swung open.

"I'm gonna have to go... that's Liam, my sister's boyfriend. Oh and look, he's already hammered, oh how beautiful" Said Olivia. They both watched as he held himself up using the door frame. Olivia got out the car, Rachel did so too.

"Get in this house! Where have you been all night? And who the hell are you?" Shouted Liam towards Rachel.

"Ignore him. Go Miss" Said Olivia.

"I'm Miss Mason. Olivia's headmistress" Rachel started to walk up the path towards him. A girl came out the house, she was mid 20's. Rachel could tell it was Olivia's sister, she looked the split of Olivia, apart from she had dark brown hair. She approached Olivia, she grabbed hold of Olivia's wrist.

"Get in the house, we need words" She glanced over at Rachel, "I'd like you to get off my property, now" Olivia pulled back off Gemma, "Ok, we'll discuss it out here. I'd like to who you've been purchasing your drugs from, because it sure as hell isn't Liam here"

"I haven't been buying any" Lied Olivia, "Miss, you should leave. I'll see you later" Olivia walked off in the house. Liam and Gemma both gave Rachel a dirty look before walking off inside and slammed the door shut. Rachel walked back down the path and to her car. She looked up at Olivia's house, she dreaded to think what could be going on behind those doors.

* * *

Rachel left the school assembly, she was rather worried there was no sign on Olivia anywhere. As she was walking down the corridor she heard her name being called from behind. She turned around, it was Max.

"Did you get home ok?" He asked approaching her.

"Yes fine, why are you bothered if I go home ok?" She asked.

"Sorry for been concerned about a... friend" The word friend sounded almost sarcastic. Rachel let out a fake laugh.

"Friend? You're kidding no one Max, trying to be nice to me" Said Rachel, she began to walk away from Max, however, he followed. Rachel stopped still, she watched as Olivia walked down the school path. Rachel was relieved and Olivia looked unharmed.

"She's not making a good impression is she? I think a day in the cooler could easily sort her out" Said Max standing behind Rachel.

"No Max" Replied Rachel. Olivia walked through the school doors.

"Cooler, now!" Shouted Max.

"What? Why" Asked Olivia.

"I'll explain once we're in there" Said Max, "Come on" He started to lead Olivia to the cooler. Rachel stood shaking her head, she began to follow them both minutes later.

* * *

Rachel stood outside the cooler, she heard Max shouting, Olivia was shouting back. Max had closed all the blinds in the classroom so Rachel couldn't see in.

"Don't touch me" Rachel heard Olivia shout, "I don't think you're in any position to make threats to me. I could ruin your marriage... you reputation even.

"And who'll believe you? No one" Sneered Max. Rachel stood by the door, leaning close listening, she heard a crash. Rachel opened the door to see a table overturned and Olivia stood at the back of the room, Max was stood over by the window.

"Will someone please explain to me, what is going on?" Rachel asked.

"I want her out of this school. Now!" Roared Max. Rachel could see he was fuming.

"No, this is my school, Olivia is staying" Replied Rachel calmly. Max turned to her, she could see the fury in his eyes, Max started to walk over to her.

"I'll say this one last time, I want her out of MY school" He said.

"No Max!" Shouted Rachel. Olivia started to walk towards the door to leave. Max grabbed her by her arm stopping her from going anywhere.

"Sit down" He demanded. Olivia pulled back off Max

"What is going on?!" Shouted Rachel looking from Max to Olivia who were both glaring at each other.

"Well..." Olivia began, she took a seat, "Mr Max Tyler here has been having it off with my sister behind his wife's back" Rachel turned to Max.

"And when were you planning on telling Kim you had a wife?" Rachel asked Max.

"Oh there's another woman, why aren't I surprised" Sneered Olivia.

"We'll discuss that later Miss Mason... I think Olivia can stay in the cooler all day though" Max stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind himself.

"He enjoys storming out and slamming doors doesn't he? He does that better than running this school" Said Olivia.

"Let me get my head around this, Mr Tyler has been sleeping with you sister" Olivia nodded her head, "I can't believe that man"

"My sister wants to leave her current boyfriend for Max... he keeps saying he's divorcing his wife for her. They're made for each other anyway, they're both scum" Olivia paused, "I don't why I've come this school, it's caused me nothing but trouble"

* * *

Rachel lightly knocked on Kim's office, she heard a voice behind the door telling her to enter. Rachel pushed the door open slowly.

"Not busy are you Kim?" She asked.

"No, what's up?" Replied Kim.

"You and Max... is it serious?" Asked Rachel. Kim looked completely puzzled.

"Is what serious?" Asked Kim.

"Your relationship with him" Said Rachel.

"I don't know what you're on about. If you're on about last night, we just nipped in for a drink as friends, nothing more... I knew the rumours would start, has Steph mentioned something to you?" Rachel shook her head, "Grantley?"

"No, Max himself... he made out that you and him were together last night, saying it's early days for you both or something along those lines"

"Nothing at all is happening between me or Max. I can't believe he said that. Probably trying to boost his ego" Said Kim with an added laugh. Rachel smiled, she was confused to why Max lied to her. She said goodbye to Kim before leaving the office and making her way back to her own.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I haven't uploaded this in about 3 years, but I'm getting back into writing fanfic **

* * *

Max was already stood in Rachel's office waiting for her. He was prowling through her drawers whilst waiting. He heard her voice outside the door and closed her drawer immediately. Rachel entered the office.

"Max, what are you doing here? She asked, she closed the door behind herself.

"I suppose you've let Olivia out of the cooler?" He asked, her walked round to the front of the desk.

"She doesn't deserve to be in there anyway" Replied Rachel, "You still haven't told me why you're here"

"Well, I've come here to speak to you, regarding Kim" Said Max, "You see, I think it's best you don't mention anything to Kim about me being married"

"Oh don't worry I haven't... I've just mentioned the fact about you and her being in a relationship" Max eyes narrowed as he looked at Rachel, "Why'd you lie? Boosting that ego of yours?"

"If I wanted to boost my ego I'd of just claimed I'd slept with her" Replied Max with a smirk.

"You think you have girls falling at your feet don't you?" Said Rachel.

"You see, there's one woman who isn't falling at my feet" Max leaned a little closer to Rachel, "You... and that makes you more... sexy, more... attractive"

"I'll never fall at your feet Max, even if you were the last man on earth" Replied Rachel.  
"I don't think you understand Rachel, I want you" He leaned into her ear, "And I always get what I want" He whispered.

* * *

Olivia arrived 20 minutes late to English, it didn't bothered her though since she only had Helen. As she entered the classroom she had to smile at the fact Helen was more protective over her handbag. Olivia took a seat at the back of the class and watched as Helen tried to control the class and teach everyone.

"Where are your books?" Helen asked Olivia.

"Not here obviously" Replied Olivia.

"Can everyone please settle down! Be quiet Michaela" Shouted Helen to Michaela who was sitting next to Olivia. Michaela rolled her eyes at Helen, completely ignored her and turned to Olivia.

"She's a waste of time don't you think?" She asked.

"Too right" Replied Olivia.

"I'm Michaela by the way" She said.

"I'm Olivia" Said Olivia. They both exchanged friendly smiles.

"Didn't you hear Miss Hopewell? She said be quiet!" Shouted Amy interrupting the pair.

"Why don't you shut up?" Michaela shouted back. Lindsay who was sat next to Amy stood up. Michaela stood up too in a defensive manner.

"Sit down! Both of you sit down" Shouted Helen.

"Stop pretending you're in control of the class" Olivia called out to Helen.

"Olivia, can you please leave? You too Michaela" Said Helen. Michaela sat down shortly after Lindsay did.

"We're not going anywhere. We've done nothing wrong" Replied Michaela.

"Just leave will you? No one wants you here" Said Amy. Olivia looked at Amy.

"Why don't you shut up you stupid cow" Shouted Olivia, she then stood up and walked over to Amy's table. The whole class fell silence, watching Olivia and Amy. Lindsay looked up at Olivia.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Lindsay.

"You don't need to know who I am" Replied Olivia, "Just do us a favour and tell this friend of yours to keep her mouth shut" Olivia looked at Amy, "Understand?" Olivia turned back around and walked back to her sit and sat down. Michaela lean into Olivia.

"You're alright you are" Michaela smiled.

* * *

Olivia stood in the girl's toilets in front of the mirror applying her lip gloss. The door swung open and Lindsay, Amy and Siobhan entered.

"Oh look who it is" Sneered Amy walking up to Olivia.

"Not so gobby on your own are you?" Said Lindsay, she stood by Olivia's right side as Amy stood by her left. Olivia sighed turned around to face them.

"I see you need your sidekicks before you say anything" Replied Olivia, she looked at Siobhan. "What are you? A spare part?" Siobhan looked down at her feet not replying.

"Why don't you back off her?" Said Amy, she gave Olivia a light push, "Or else you'll get it, understand?"

"Or else I'll get it?" Olivia laughed. Amy raised her hand and slapped Olivia hard across the face. Olivia held her face, slightly taken back, she then smirked.

"Slapping is for the weak" She replied. She raised her fist and swung it hard into Amy's face, knocking Amy backwards. Amy ran at her, grabbing hold of Olivia's hair and started to pull on it. Olivia grabbed the pen from her pocket and swiped at Amy's face causing a cut across her face. Amy let go of Olivia and held her cheek, she was in shock.

"You'll regret that" Shouted Amy. Olivia scoffed and began to leave the toilets. Amy went after her, pushed her hard from behind, Olivia stumbled forwards out into the corridor. Olivia turned around and grabbed hold of Amy's hair pulling her down onto the floor, she proceeded to kick Amy in the side. Lindsay then joined in, pulling Olivia off Amy, she threw a punch at Olivia, her ring cut into Olivia's face.

"Fight!" A student shouted charging down the corridor towards the action. Soon pupils were crowded around Amy, Lindsay and Olivia. Amy had pulled Olivia down onto the floor and started to hit her, Olivia dug her nails into Amy's face and pulled downwards, then with her other fist she swung at Amy, knocking Amy off her. Olivia could hear Rachel's voice shouting down the corridor. Lindsay grabbed her bag, running off down the corridor away from Rachel. Amy stood up and did the same leaving Siobhan stood by the toilets. Olivia stood up off the floor as Rachel appeared at the front of the crowd. Soon she heard Max's voice booming down the corridor as students began to disperse.

"Olivia! What happened?!" Exclaimed Rachel. "Go to my office"

"How did I know you would be the center of all this" Said Max appearing through the crowd of students who were walking off to their lessons.

* * *

Olivia sat in Rachel's office, waiting for Rachel to arrive. She touched her throbbing cheek, wiping the blood off, but it just continued to bleed. The door opened and then shut again, but Olivia made no attempt in turning around.

"So, what's gone on?" It was Max, he walked round to the front of Olivia, "Can't you just keep your head down? Just behave?"

"I'm the innocent one here" Replied Olivia crossing her arms.

"You do realize I'll have to call your sister, tell her to come and collect you from school" Said Max, he sat on the edge of the table, "You're just giving me more and more reasons to kick you out of this school"

"Go on then, you know it wouldn't bother me. I hate this place anyway" Retorted Olivia. The door opened again. this time it was Rachel.

"Well... I think I'll be leaving now" Said Max, he brushed past Rachel making brief eye contact with her and left the office. Rachel closed the door and took a seat next to Olivia.

"So, what happened?" Rachel asked.

"I was attacked, plain and simple" Replied Olivia, Rachel raised an eyebrow, "I was! They're like animals"

"Who attacked you then?" Asked Rachel.

"Ah, I'm not one to grass Miss Mason. All I'm saying is it was one of the John Foster's lot" Replied Olivia.

"Oh Olivia, you haven't got involved in all this school rivalry stuff have you?"

"No, it just so happens that they're John Foster's... they're all stuck up anyway" Olivia looked down, "Suppose you're going to call my sister now and send me home?"

"No, that'll do no good. I'm going to put you in the cooler for the rest of the day" Said Rachel, "Then I'm going to go round, speak to people from your year see if they know anything since you're not giving me any information"

"I can give you a bit of advice. Look for a girl with a cut on her face" Replied Olivia.

"Well that narrows it down" Said Rachel, she sighed, "I'll get you something for that cut" She stood up and went over to her drawers. She pulled out a first aid kit taking a few things out.

"Here" Rachel sat down again opening an antiseptic wipe, "Stay still, it could sting" She placed the cold wipe on Olivia's cheek, Olivia didn't flinch though. After cleaning Olivia's cut she opened a plaster.

"I'd rather not go round with a plaster on my face" Said Olivia pulling away, "Just doesn't look cool" Rachel smiled and placed the plaster back in the first aid box.

"Now, go straight the cooler. I'll be there in about an hour" Said Rachel, she saw Olivia's bag still in the corner, "Oh don't forget your bag. You left it here yesterday" Olivia smiled, picked her bag up and left the room.

* * *

Max stood in the staffroom, clearing his voice loudly so everyone would notice him. The staff fell silent.

"As many of you many know there was another fight this morning involved Olivia Carlton and another unknown student. My main point is we need to crack down on violence in this school, there is far too much of it. If any of you notice any students arguing or bickering report it to me immediately to stop it from going further. Also if any of you have information about this mornings incident please come straight me. That is all" Max said. The staff stayed silence for a moment and then continued with their conversations with one another.

"Actually Max. I do have some information" Said Helen standing up. She walked over to Max, "This morning Amy Porter and Olivia Carlton were arguing in my class. So maybe it was her?"

"Amy Porter?" Rachel asked. Max turned to her, "Just came in to ask for information on the fight, but you clearly beat me to it" Rachel gave him a false smile, "I'll go speak to Amy now"

"No, it's ok I'll do it. She's clearly been a victim here" Replied Max.

"A victim? Lets not jump to conclusions just yet" Said Rachel.

"Well, either way, I've called her sister for her to come pick her up" Said Max.

"Why've you done that?" Asked Rachel, "I suppose her number is on speed dial though" Rachel stormed out the staffroom, Max followed her down the corridor and to the cooler. Rachel entered first then Max.

"Come on get your stuff together. You're going home" Said Max. Olivia stood up.

"What? Why?" Asked Olivia, "I'm not going home... no I'm not. You can't make me. Miss, tell him I'm not going home!"

"It's too late Olivia, your sister is on her way" Replied Rachel, "I didn't know Mr Tyler had called her" Olivia picked up her bag and walked to the front of the classroom,

"Thanks Miss" She said sarcastically. She left the classroom, walking off down the corridor with Rachel and Max following. Olivia reached the front doors and Gemma was there waiting for her.

"Just wait til I tell Liam you're having it off with him" Shouted Olivia, "He'll kill you and him!" Olivia pushed past her sister and went outside. Liam was stood by the car, he looked fuming. Gemma walked up behind Olivia.

"Go on, tell him. Tell him right now... you're scared to because you know he'll also kill you" Said Gemma. Olivia walked down towards the car and got in the backseat. Rachel stood on the step, helpless, as she watched the car pull off.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia sat in her room on her bed. She held her head in her hands listening to the shouting downstairs. There was a smash, everything went silent as the phone rang. Olivia knew it was school, however Gemma proceeded to shout abuse, telling them Olivia wasn't going back there. She hadn't been school for at least 2 weeks now, she was kinda of missing it. Anywhere was better than home. Olivia lifted her head up, she pulled her coat off the back of her door and began to walk down the stairs.

"I'm going out" She called out to Gemma. Gemma quickly appeared from the living room.

"No you're not. You're staying here! That stupid school of yours is after us, saying they're gonna call the police on us" Gemma walked over to Olivia, "This is all you fault! Now go back upstairs"

"No! I'm going school. I can't stay here any longer" Shouted Olivia.

"Liam!" Gemma shouted into the kicthen, "Tell her, she's not going anywhere"

"You're grounded" Liam called out.

"What for?!" Exclaimed Olivia, "You're both pathetic. I'm going school and you can't stop me" Olivia stepped off the bottom step and Gemma grabbed hold of Olivia's arm and threw her against the wall.

"You're not going school" Gemma said. Olivia pulled back off her, she felt a lump in her throat, she was about to cry. Olivia took a deep breath holding it in, "Go back to your room"

* * *

Rachel had been walking round her office for half an hour. She was worried out her mind about Olivia. She looked over at the phone, she knew there was no point in calling again, she'd already called a number of times now. Perhaps it was time to call the police? There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Said Rachel, she stopped pacing. Max walked in, "Since when do you knock?" She asked.

"Still worried?" Max questioned.

"What do you care?" Replied Rachel.

"Have you rang home?" Asked Max, "Or even rang the police?"

"I've rang home... not the police though. Not yet" Replied Rachel, "I'm just worried about her"

"Well you should of rang the police" Stated Max, "But no, you've tried to solve the problem singled handed and failed... like you usually do"

"Just leave Max. If you're looking to argue, go elsewhere" Replied Rachel.

"I didn't come here to argue actually, but doesn't matter" Max said before walking out of Rachel's office. Rachel sighed. She picked up the phone again and dialed Olivia's number, this time there was no answer. Rachel hung up, grabbed her keys off her desk and left the room.

* * *

Rachel sat in her car. She hadn't thought about what she was going to say. She looked up at Olivia's house and slowly opened her car door. She stood by her car, her eyes fixated on Olivia's house. Her phone rang in her pocket, she got it out and it flashed "Chris" she forwarded it straight to answer phone. She slowly put her phone back away and made her way to Olivia's front door. Rachel knocked loudly on the front door. No one answered so Rachel knocked harder, as she did so the door slowly opened on it's own. The house was quiet.

"Hello?" Rachel called out. There was no answer. She slowly walked inside, looking around. The house was freezing, the living room had no carpet, no paint on the walls, it was empty apart from coffee table that stood in the middle of the room which appeared to be smashed. The stairs were directly in front of her. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen which also had no carpet or paint on the walls. There was a cooker, fridge and a long table, that was it. Rachel left the kitchen and made her way up the stairs and onto the landing, she walked along the landing until she got to a room that said, "Olivia's room" painted onto the door. The door was broken and creaked when Rachel opened it. Olivia's room had a black carpet with white walls, it was narrow and long. There was a desk on which lay bottles of alcohol, most empty, some half empty. There was no real bed, just a small camp bed which was set up on the floor, on it lay Olivia.

"Olivia!" Exclaimed Rachel going over to her, she crouched down beside her, "Oh Olivia wake up please"

"Go away" Muttered Olivia turning over, away from Rachel. It was clear she had taken something.

"Where is your sister Olivia?" She asked.

"How should I know?" Olivia replied, she opened her eyes, turning towards Rachel, "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here. Go on, go back to school"

"I want to help you Olivia, I really want to help you" Said Rachel, "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"It makes everything easier ok?!" Snapped Olivia, "I can't cope otherwise. If Tyler hadn't of sent me home I wouldn't be in this state now"

"It's freezing in here. Don't you have any heating?" Asked Rachel.

"Nope. Liam refused to pay the bills, so they've cut off our heating, soon our gas will be gone. He's sold all our furniture to buy more drugs" Olivia paused, "It's alright though, I'm not going to be here for long. A friend of a friend has offered to put me up in his flat"

"So you don't actually know them?" Asked Rachel.

"Met him a few times. Seems ok" Replied Olivia. Suddenly the door slammed to downstairs.

"Olivia!" A voice boomed up the stairs. There was a sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"You need leave Miss, now. He can't catch you here. He'll go insane" Replied Olivia. Her bedroom door swung open, Olivia quickly stood up off the bed. "Liam... why are you home so early? Thought you had work til tonight"

"Why's she here? What did I tell you about having people in the house while were not here?" Roared Liam. Olivia stepped in front of Rachel.

"Liam, just leave it ok? She's leaving anyway" Said Olivia. Liam walked up to Olivia and pushed her backwards into Rachel.

"No. You disobeyed me Olivia" He shouted, "I think you should leave. I need to have a word with Olivia" Liam said to Rachel.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying right here" Exclaimed Rachel, she stepped to the side of Olivia.

"Miss just go, please" Pleaded Olivia.

"No, you're coming with me" She said, she took hold of Olivia's wrist and pulled her past Liam. Liam went after them, he grabbed hold of Rachel and pulled her back.

"Who do you think you are?" He shouted at her, he shoved her hard against the wall, "Get out of my house" Rachel pushed him away from her and grabbed hold of Olivia's wrist again and ran down the stairs with her. Liam went after them again. "If you go with her, you're no longer welcome in this house you understand?" He stated.

"Fine" Replied Olivia, "Best pack my things up then hadn't I?"

* * *

Olivia sat staring out the car window, a few tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away taking a deep breath in.

"It's ok to cry" Rachel said.

"I'm not crying. I had an eyelash my eye" Olivia retorted. Rachel sighed and carried on concentrating on the road. Rachel pulled up in the school yard. She turned off the car and faced Olivia.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'll be ok, just... you know" Replied Olivia.

"You can either go to your lessons... or sit in the cooler for the rest of the day, if you need some alone time" Suggested Rachel. Olivia looked at Rachel.

"Alone time is good" Replied Olivia. Rachel got out the car and walked towards the school. Olivia followed her, looking down at the floor as she walked.

"I'll come see you in a bit" Said Rachel once they entered the school. Olivia simply nodded her head and walked off towards the cooler

* * *

Olivia sat in the cooler, there was only herself and Grantly in there, who appeared to be asleep. The door opened slowly and Bolton and Paul walked in, soon after Michaela, Danielle and Aleesha entered too, talking to one another. The door swung shut, then it opened again and this time Lindsay, Amy and Siobhan all entered. The talking and shouting had woken Grantly up.

"I close my eyes for one second and it turns into a zoo" He shouted, "Right, calm down everyone, sit down, sit down" Michaela, Danielle, Bolton, Paul and Aleesha all sat on one side, whilst Lindsay, Amy and Siobhan sat on the other. Olivia was left sat in the middle of the room. Grantly returned to his previous position and once again closed his eyes, it wasn't long before he'd drifted off back to sleep.

"Nice to see you've returned" Said Amy to Olivia. Olivia let out a fake laugh.

"Just do us a favour and shut up" Replied Olivia, "Stupid girl" Amy stood up approaching Olivia's table.

"Say that again" Amy said. Olivia stood up.

"I told you to shut up or are you too thick to realize what that means?" Asked Olivia. Lindsay quickly stood up, joining Amy's side. Michaela stood up off too and joined Olivia.

"Back off her. There's 2 of you and there's 4 of us, so do yourself a favour and sit down" Michaela said referring to herself, Danielle and Aleesha. Amy soon backed off and returned to her seat, however Lindsay remained stood up.

"Why no uniform? Can't afford one?" Lindsay asked.

"Hilarious" Replied Olivia.

"What's up, do you want a round two?" Lindsay questioned.

"Jog on" Replied Olivia.

"Scared?" Asked Lindsay. Olivia walked around the table that stood in between her and Lindsay. She was now face to face with Lindsay.

"Hardly" Replied Olivia. Lindsay gave Olivia a small push, Olivia didn't react, she stood still glaring at Lindsay intently. Lindsay grabbed hold of Olivia and pushed her hard against the wall. Olivia snapped, she swung her fist at Lindsay's face hitting her in the jaw. Lindsay was knock backwards almost falling.

"Good punch for a small girl" Paul muttered to Bolton, Bolton nodded his head in agreement. Lindsay went for Olivia, but Olivia quickly darted to the right and ran out the classroom. The last thing she needed was to be fighting with Lindsay. The door slamming shut woke Grantly for a second time, he saw Olivia run past the window.

"Get back here!" She heard Grantly's voice boom down the corridor. Olivia turned a corner and glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her, she then stopped running. Olivia then saw Rachel in the distance walking towards her. She began to run again, making her way for the stairs.

"Olivia!" It was too late, Rachel had seen her. Olivia stopped running again and turned around to Rachel.

"Yes Miss Mason?" She replied, with a smile.

"Back to the cooler" Rachel said. Olivia rolled her eyes and started to walk back to the cooler with Rachel shortly behind her. Olivia flung the door open.

"You little cow" Shouted Lindsay, she went for Olivia, but Rachel stopped her, "She hit me Miss! Look" Lindsay showed Rachel the red mark on her cheek.

"Is this true Mr Budgen?" Rachel asked turning towards Grantly.

"Erm... I don't know. It all happened so quick" Replied Grantly.

"She's lying Miss. Olivia didn't touch her, did she girls?" Michaela said. Danielle and Aleesha both shook their heads. Olivia smiled at Michaela from behind Rachel.

"Why are you all here?" Rachel asked looking around the room at them all.

"Miss Hopwell said she couldn't cope with us init" Replied Bolton.

"Yeah Miss, she went crazy" Added Danielle.

"Right. All of you back to your classes. Olivia come with me, we need a word" Said Rachel. One by one they left the classroom.

"Party tonight, my house. You're invited" Said Michaela as she was passing Olivia, "Text me for the address" Michaela passed her a small piece of paper. Olivia gave her a friendly smiled as Michaela carried on walking.

* * *

Olivia sat down in front of Rachel's desk. Rachel sat down across from her.

"I've rang social services. They've sorted out a children's home for you to stop in" Said Rachel, "Your social worker is on her way to pick you up"

"I don't want to go in a children's home... I'm not a child" Olivia exclaimed, standing up.

"I know, but you have to until something can be sorted" Said Rachel, "I'm sorry there's nothing I can do"

"Fine. I guess it'll have to do" Replied Olivia before swiftly leaving Rachel's office.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel sat in her office, it was at least an hour and half after school had ended. She had a lot of work to do and she wanted to get it done so she could have a peaceful night.

"Still here I see" The voice made Rachel jumped. She looked up and it was Max, he closed the door behind himself. "Not going the pub with a certain Mr Mead?" Max asked, he took a seat in front of Rachel's desk.

"No, I'm not" Replied Rachel as she carried on typing on the laptop.

"So you're not doing anything tonight?" Asked Max. Rachel didn't reply, "I'll take that as a no... so why don't I take you out for a drink?" Rachel stop typing and looked up at Max, "Come on Rachel, away from all of this, just me and you... I'm trying to be nice to you"

"And what about your wife? And Olivia's sister?" Asked Rachel.

"Me and my wife have split up... and myself and Olivia's sister was a one off. It's all over now" Said Max, "Maybe we could build some bridges" Rachel looked back at her laptop, she couldn't believe she was considering it.

"Fine" Replied Rachel looking up at Max. Max smiled widely.

"Great. I'll pick you up about 8? We can go somewhere... quiet" Suggested Max with a small smile. He stood leaving the office. Rachel sighed and got back to her work.

"Tonight's going be interesting" Rachel muttered to herself.

* * *

Olivia stood in her new room. It was paint purple with a wooden floors. She was grateful she got a room to herself. She stood in front of her mirror, quickly running the brush through her hair. She was finally ready. She glanced over at the clock, it was 8pm. She wrote down Michaela's address off her phone and slowly slipped her heels off so she didn't make any noise when walking down the stairs. She grabbed a few pillows and padded out her bed to make it look as if she was asleep in it. She had no idea what would happen when they found out she wasn't in it the following morning. She'd got her uniform in a spare bag for the next day. She slowly opened the door and looked out onto the landing, no one was around, she slowly crept down the stairs when she got to the bottom she slowly walked towards the door, opening it as quietly as she could, she doubt it could be heard over the loud television in the living room. She quickly made her way down the drive, she got the end and put her heels on and began to walk down the road, her alcohol bottles clanking against each other in her bag.

* * *

Rachel stood on her front doorstep. She had no idea why but she had made an effort for tonight. She pulled her coat tight around her as the cold wind blew against her. Max's car finally pulled up in front of her house. Rachel made her way down her drive and got in the passengers side.

"You look nice" Said Max looking her up and down. Rachel narrowed her eyes slightly, pulling her coat round herself even tighter, although inside she was pleased he had noticed.

* * *

Olivia approached Michaela's house. There were a few teenagers stood outside, some already drunk. Olivia passed Danielle who was sat on the drive with her head in her hands, she looked over at Aleesha who was sat by her.

"Lightweight" She said, with an added smile. Olivia looked from Danielle to Aleesha and smiled. She made her way into the house, placing her bag down behind the door. It was rather full. Olivia could hear her name begin called from behind, she turned around and Bolton and Paul were entering the house holding two boxes of beer.

"Glad you've come" Smiled Paul. Bolton laughed and nudged his mate. He walked off leaving Paul and Olivia stood talking.

"Beer?" Paul said taking one out the box and handing it Olivia. She took hold of it and smiled slightly.

"Thank you" Replied Olivia, "Bottle opener?"

"Oh... bottle opener... yes" Said Paul, he reached into the box again and pulled one out, "Prepared you see" He added a wink at the end of his sentence which caused Olivia to smile. She took the bottle opener and opened her drink, she took a large mouthful.

"What drink have you brought then?" He asked.

"Bit of everything really, mostly wine and vodka though" Replied Olivia.

"Vodka? Do you think you can handle all of it?" Asked Paul. Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I can, I could probably drink you under the table" She replied smiling. Paul raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Come on then... prove it" He said, "In the kitchen now, I'll get Bolton pour us some shots out"

"But I haven't warmed myself up yet, do you want to get me hammered?" Olivia questioned as she followed Paul into the kitchen. Paul pulled a stool out for her to sit on.

"Maybe" He replied. Olivia smirked and sat down, Paul sat down next to her, "Right Bolton mate, some shots please"

* * *

Rachel sat in the pub with Max across from her. He was right, it was a nice, quiet pub.

"Another?" Asked Max, noticing Rachel's glass was empty. Rachel pondered for a moment, she didn't want to drink a lot as she had work in the morning. She reminded herself, work with a hangover is never good.

"Only one more" She replied. Max smiled and went to the bar to fetch her another drink. Rachel sat looking around the pub, she still had her coat on as it was a little cold. Max brought her drink back over for her, she smiled and took it off him.

"You should take your coat off" Suggested Max.

"I will in a bit, I'm a little cold" Replied Rachel. They both fell silence. Rachel sipped on her drink, Max was watching her out the corner of his eye, he smiled to himself. Rachel noticed and turned to him.

"Something to smile about?" She asked.

"I was just smiling at you" Replied Max.

"Why?" Asked Rachel, she placed her drink back down.

"I just was. Come on Rachel, relax a little. I'm not all that bad... I know you like me, even if it's just a little bit" Replied Max.

"Max, I don't fancy you if that's what you're getting at. You're not my type" Stated Rachel.

"Maybe not your type for a relationship, but I'm your type for a one night stand" Retorted Max.

"I don't do one night stands Max! You might do, but I don't" Replied Rachel, Max raised his eyebrows, "I don't! So you can think again if you reckon you can get me into bed. Is that why you've brought me here? To get me drunk so you can sleep with me?"

"No, I could get into bed without bringing you to the pub" Replied Max. Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"You could not Max" Said Rachel, she picked up her drink and sipped on it again.

"We'll see about that" Replied Max with a smirk.

* * *

Olivia sat on the stool, she push her hair out of her face and took a deep breath.

"Paul, give up. You'll never... ever, ever, out drink me" Said Olivia. She was unsure about that as she was already drunk, as was Paul who had his head rested onto the counter and his eyes closed. Bolton stood behind them, he pulled Paul to an upright position. Paul opened his eyes.

"Why don't you both just agree you can't out drink each other" Suggested Bolton.

"I think I've won anyway, he's way more drunk than I am" Replied Olivia, "Come on lets get some fresh air" She grabbed hold of Paul and pulled him off the stool. Paul steadied him self and headed towards the door with Olivia. Michaela was stood at the door too, Sam and Lauren were walking up the driveway.

"Sorry we're late Michaela" Said Lauren as she passed Michaela. Sam gave Michaela a wide smile and entered the house. Olivia sat down on the drive and Paul sat down next to her.

"Vodka?" He said, handing her a bottle.

"Why not" She replied, she unscrewed it and took a mouthful, "Woah, that's strong"

"The stronger the better" Stated Paul, "I feel rather sick"

"Pull yourself together" Exclaimed Olivia, "Man up" Paul lay back on the drive and closed his eyes. Olivia joined him, expect she kept her eyes opened and stared at the sky.

* * *

Rachel was on her 6th glass of wine, she was feeling a little drunk. Max stuck to his water as he was driving.

"Another?" Asked Max. Rachel shook her head.

"No more for me thanks Max" Replied Rachel.

"Oh come on. Live a little" Max said. They were sat inches from one another, Rachel glanced at him and shook her head once again.

"No, I can't get drunk. I have work tomorrow. As do you" Replied Rachel. Max smiled, he edged even closer to her, "Maybe you should drive me home soon"

"Maybe... or maybe we should drive to my flat" Replied Max.

"Flat? So you are no longer with your wife?" Asked Rachel.

"No, I told you I wasn't. I'm living alone now. You should come round, I get lonely sometimes, I could do with some female company" He said, he slowly ran his fingers through Rachel's hair, Rachel turned to him. Their faces were inches from one another. Rachel could feel his breath on her face. Rachel felt Max's lips on her, it took a moment for her realize he was kissing her. She pulled back suddenly.

"No Max. It's not the right time" Said Rachel. Max let go of her, nodded his head and smiled, he was smiling to himself though, his plan was finally in action.

* * *

Olivia stumbled down the corridor towards the bathroom, she opened the door to find Danielle lay in the bath asleep. On the floor was Aleesha who was also asleep. Olivia closed the door and walked into one of the bedrooms. It was early hours of the morning and many were asleep. She saw the bed was free and lay down on it closing her eyes.

"Good night?" Olivia jumped and opened her eyes, she looked next to her and Paul was lay there.

"Where did you come from?" She asked, "Gave me heart attack"

"I was on the floor, heard you come in" Replied Paul, "God knows how I'm gonna cope with school tomorrow"

"I'm lucky, I don't suffer from hangovers" Said Olivia smiling. Paul smiled back.

"You're very pretty when you smile" He said. Olivia laughed.

"You're only saying that because you're drunk" Replied Olivia.

"No, I mean it" Replied Paul, "You are pretty... and I'd tell you that sober" Olivia smiled again, she turned into Paul.

"We're too drunk to be having this conversation" Stated Olivia, "I'm going sleep, goodnight Paul"

"Goodnight Olivia" Paul replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia opened her eyes, Paul was still lay next to her asleep. She turned over and glanced at the clock, it was 9am. Olivia sighed, she turned back over to Paul. She shook him hard until his eyes opened.

"Get up! It's 9, we're suppose to be in school" Olivia stood up off the bed as Paul sat up slowly.

"I feel so sick" Paul groaned. He slowly sat up, holding his head, "Where is everyone?"

"No idea. Downstairs maybe? Or probably at school, where we're suppose to be" Olivia made her way downstairs, she picked her bag up from behind the door. There was still half a bottle of wine left it in. Paul came down the stairs, still holding his head and groaning.

"Wine?" She offered holding the bottle up, "It'll cure your bad head" Paul shook his head and walked off into the kitchen. Olivia followed him, she unscrewed the bottle and drank the rest of it to herself. Michaela was stood with a cup of coffee in her hand, looking sleepy. Bolton was sat down with a glass of water in his hand. They were both already in their uniform.

"Where is everyone?" Paul asked.

"All gone school. We should go soon" Replied Michaela.

"The house looks pretty tidy" Stated Olivia looking around the kitchen.

"Yeah, we cleaned it about an hour ago me and Bolton" Said Michaela, "You changing into your uniform at school?" Olivia nodded her head.

"I'll go get changed now" Replied Paul, he headed off out the kitchen. Olivia rubbed her eyes and yawned. She picked up a full bottle of beer, opened it and took a mouthful then placed the bottle back down.

"Still drinking man?" Bolton asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Replied Olivia smiling.

* * *

Rachel stood in her office looking out the window. She watched as Olivia, Michaela, Bolton and Paul all walked down through the school gates. She frowned at the fact Olivia wasn't in her uniform. She turned around and went to leave her office but Max was stood in the doorway.

"Max, I haven't got time to talk. I need to go and speak to a student. So if you'll excuse me" She said.

"Oh, Rachel you're not being all off with me are you?" Replied Max, "We only kissed for God sake!" Rachel looked past and saw Chris stood behind Max.

"Rachel..." Chris's voice trailed off, "It... erm... doesn't matter" Chris quickly walked away with his head down.

"Chris wait!" Rachel went to go after him, but Max stopped her.

"Haven't you got a student to be dealing with?" He asked. Rachel narrowed his eyes, she pushed past him and left her office. She quickly made her way down the stairs to see Olivia, Bolton, Michaela and Paul all walking down the corridor.

"Olivia!" She called out. They all turned around.

"Here we go" Olivia muttered as Rachel approached them.

"First off, I want to know why all of you are late?" She asked, she looked at them all, "Well?"

"Our bus Miss... it was late init" Replied Bolton. Rachel raised an eyebrow, she wasn't buying it.

"Straight to your lessons. Apart from you Olivia" Ordered Rachel. Michaela, Bolton and Paul all walked off down the corridor muttered to one another, "Now. Olivia. I've had a phone call off your social worker this morning. Where have you been all night?"

"Nowhere" Replied Olivia.

"I know you've been somewhere... you stink of alcohol and where's your uniform?" Asked Rachel.

"What's this, an interview?!" Snapped Olivia, "I've been nowhere. My uniform is in my bag and I smell fine. So thank you and goodbye" Olivia began to walk off but Rachel took hold of her shoulder.

"Cooler, now" She said sternly. Olivia shrugged Rachel off her and walked towards the cooler, she sighed loudly. She entered the cooler and Rachel followed.

"Now, you can either stay in here all day or tell me where have you been" Stated Rachel. Olivia crossed her arms and sat back, "Fine, stay here"

"Fine. I stopped..." Olivia's voice trailed off, she didn't want to drop Michaela in it, "I stopped Paul's and we met Michaela and Bolton on our way school, their bus was late"

"And the smell of alcohol?" Asked Rachel.

"Alright I've been drinking... I'm not drunk though" Replied Olivia.

"I'm disappointed in you" Said Rachel, "Your social worker is very worried. You're lucky she hasn't rung the police. Olivia, you can't leave without telling them"

"I don't want to live with them! I don't even know them, it's all too strange" Shouted Olivia, "Can't I just go back to my sister? At least there I could do what I like"

"No Olivia. That was the problem. You got away with anything. You need someone to look after you, get you off the drugs" Replied Rachel.

"No Miss. I just need leaving alone. Just stop trying to help me" Olivia stood up, "I'm going to my lesson" Rachel sighed as Olivia walked past her out the cooler.

* * *

Rachel sat in her office, she placed the phone back down, she'd just rang Olivia's social worker to tell her Olivia was good and well. Rachel left her office and made her way towards the science classrooms. The corridors were full of children as it was dinner time. Rachel peered through into Chris' classroom, he was sat at his desk marking. Rachel stood watching him for a while before finally knocking on the door. Chris looked up and saw Rachel at his door. He gave her a small nod to let her know it was ok to come in. Rachel opened the door and shut it after herself. There was silence between them, Rachel didn't know what to say, she didn't know why she was in Chris' classroom explaining herself.

"Didn't think you liked Max" Chris finally said.

"I don't... I really don't. He just invited me out for a drink, to talk about work... and then he... " Rachel stopped talking and looked down, "And you know Chris, I don't know why I'm here explaining myself because after all it's nothing to do with you"

"Well leave then" Chris replied coldly. Rachel looked hurt and began to head towards the door, "Wait... I didn't mean that" Rachel turned back and looked at him, Chris stood up and approached her.

"Chris, I don't like Max" Said Rachel, "And believe me, nothing more went on between us"

"I believe you Rachel. Like you said, you don't need to explain yourself to me, it's nothing to do with me. I shouldn't be caring whether you want to kiss Max or not" Said Chris, he sat back down again, "I just do care... and I don't really know why"

"I think I know why" Replied Rachel, she walked towards the door once more, only this time she left the classroom. Rachel looked down at the floor whilst walking, she didn't want anyone to see the sadness on her face

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath, it was finally the end of the day. She had been thinking about nothing but Chris all day, she felt bad that he found out that she and Max kissed in the way he did, she didn't want him to find out at all. Rachel left the school and made her way to her car. She opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat. The door on the passenger side opened and in climbed Max.

"You wouldn't mind giving me a lift home would you?" Max smiled. "Only my car is in the garage at the moment and I haven't got enough change for a taxi" Rachel sighed and started up the car without saying anything to Max, "So good day?" He asked as she pulled out of the school gates.

"Average" She replied.

"Just average?" Asked Max, "Spoken to Chris today?

"Why'd you want to know?" Replied Rachel.

"I was just making conversation" Said Max. The car felt silent as Rachel continued driving, "So..." Max begun.

"You just had to mention the kiss in front of Chris didn't you?" Exclaimed Rachel, she was getting more and more angry at Max, "Why did you even kiss me in the first place? You don't even like me! Why are you even sat in my car?"

"Of course I like you Rachel" Replied Max, the tone in his voice sounded almost sarcastic. He placed his hand onto Rachel's thigh.

"Get off" She ordered, she glanced down at his hand on her thigh, she looked up again. It was all over in a matter of seconds. The lorry pulling out. The screeching sound of brakes. Her car smashing straight into the side of the lorry.

Everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

It was two weeks since the crash had happen. Chris had been visiting her every night, sitting and talking to her. He too visited Max once or twice, but didn't stop for long. Chris opened the door slowly, he saw Rachel lay in the hospital bed, she was still unconscious. He sighed, holding a bunch of flowers, he glanced over and at someone sat by her bedside, they appeared to have fallen asleep. Chris gave her a small nudge, the girl lifted her head up. It was Olivia. She too had been visiting Rachel, expect she'd been visiting in the daytime.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Chris asked. Olivia shook her head, she was still sleepy. Chris placed the flowers down on the side alongside Olivia's card, he picked it up and began to read it, it had messages from most the pupils written inside. "Olivia, why are you here?"

"I came drop off that card... Took me a while get everyone to sign it, but I think I've got pretty much everyone, well everyone from Waterloo Road" She replied, "Nice flowers" She added nodding towards them. Chris gave her a small smile. He looked over at Rachel.

"Still not woken?" He asked.

"No" Replied Olivia, she glanced down at her feet, "I suppose she's lucky, she could of come of worst like Mr Tyler has" Chris looked at Olivia, an expression of confusion on his face, "My sister came visiting him today, I saw her as I went to get a drink... she says it's not looking too good. Just got to wait and see"

"So this is why you've been skipping lessons?" He asked. Olivia nodded her head slowly, "Well... it needs to stop"

"I had to come and see her. The school needs her back... anyway, aren't you suppose to be in school?" Asked Olivia.

"Yeah, but I have an hour free now, so I thought I'd nip up. I'm sure the school can cope for an hour without me" Replied Chris.

"If you want to believe that then ok" Stated Olivia, she stood up and walked towards the door, "See you later Sir"

* * *

Olivia was right. The school hadn't cope all that well without Chris, it wasn't coping all that well without Max and Rachel. The cooler was full of students because there was nowhere else to send them. Olivia sat in there later that afternoon, once again Helen had sent her there, saying she couldn't cope with any of the class. Olivia looked around, it was all Waterloo Road students she had sent there. Kim was stood at the front of the cooler along with Chris.

"Alright, calm down everyone!" She shouted. The conversation finally died out, "Right, I want you all to go back to Miss Hopewell's class, tell her myself and Mr Mead have sent you all back, but if I hear of any misbehaving off any of you you'll spend a week in the cooler, plus after school detentions. Is that clear?" Everyone mumbled in agreement, "Right, now go back to English... and quietly!" The students started to filter out the classroom slowly, Olivia was one of the last to leave along with Michaela.

"You two had best behave" Ordered Kim as they were passing her. Olivia and Michaela didn't reply, they just left the cooler and walked back towards English.

"Hopewell is gonna have a breakdown" Said Michaela as they approached their classroom.

"I know. She can only cope with them stuck up lot" Replied Olivia. Michaela pushed the door open and entered the classroom. Helen looked like she was indeed about to breakdown.

"Miss Campbell has told us to return" Michaela said as she returned to her seat. Olivia took a seat next to her.

"Right... I want you all to be quiet and get your books out!" Ordered Helen. Olivia reached into her pocket pulling her mobile out, she began to text.

* * *

Olivia strolled across the school playground the following day. It was an hour before lunch, she was suppose to be in French, but she would of been sent out anyway. Her head was aching from the previous night's binge, she sighed as she held her head. She reached the school gates and saw a familiar car parked across from the gates. Olivia glanced briefly at the car before quickly turning right out the school gates and walking fast down the pavement. She heard the car door open and close again. She walked faster with her head down. She turned right down into an alley. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. It was Liam.

"Where's your sister?" He asked. Olivia looked at him, confused.

"I don't know" She replied.

"Don't lie" He replied, "I know she's been having it off with someone else" Olivia still didn't respond, she knew it was best just to kept quiet, "So, who is he?"

"I have no idea when you're on about" Replied Olivia calmly, she began to walk away as Liam grabbed her arm and pulled her back forcefully, "Don't you listen? I said I don't know who he is! Now let go"

"I'll give you one last chance" Said Liam.

"I don't know!" Exclaimed Olivia. Liam hand came down hard on Olivia's cheek, she gasped, "Get off me! I don't know anything alright? Just... just leave me alone" Olivia was fighting hard against her tears as Liam gripped her tighter.

"She's packed her bags up and left me" Replied Liam.

"Maybe it's for the best... she's better off without you!" Olivia shouted at him. He slapped her hard again, but this time Olivia was expecting it. He finally let go of her, Olivia broke away and began to run down the alley. Tears were streaming down her face by now, she just couldn't hold them in any longer. She was still crying as she approached the hospital, she stood outside calming herself down, she wiped tears from her cheeks quickly. She entered the hospital, she caught her reflection in a mirror as she was walking down the corridor, her cheek was red and a hand print could be seen on her cheek. She placed her cold hand against her cheek as she carried on walking down the corridor. She arrived at Rachel's room and pushed the door open, she stood in slight shock, Rachel was awake.

"Ah, I was expecting you" Smiled Rachel. Olivia kept her hand firmly on her cheek, "The nurse said a young girl had been visiting every day, she described you to me, I assumed it was you... thank you for the card too, it's lovely"

"I can go if you like" Replied Olivia.

"No, you don't have to. Even though you are suppose to be at school" Said Rachel. Olivia slowly closed the door and took a seat by Rachel's bed.

"It's only French I'm missing... I aren't that good at French anyway" Replied Olivia.

"What've you done to your cheek?" Asked Rachel, noticing Olivia was holding her cheek.

"Oh nothing... it's just... I'm just hot, I'm cooling myself down" Replied Olivia, she didn't sound very convincing, she glanced away from Rachel and looked over at Chris' flowers, "Lovely flowers eh?" Rachel ignored Olivia's comment. Her hand reached out and took Olivia's arm, she gently pulled it away from Olivia's face as Olivia let her.

"What've you done?" Asked Rachel.

"I had a fight" Replied Olivia quickly, she was battling the tears yet again, she couldn't breakdown in front of someone else, they'll just think she's weak, "Yeah, I had a fight... with Amy, she slapped me... I'll be ok"

"Another fight?" Rachel asked. Olivia nodded her head, she kept her eyes fixated on Chris' flowers, "I don't believe you Olivia" Olivia didn't speak, she remained staring at the flowers, "Olivia look at me" Olivia glanced over at Rachel.

"I best head back school" Olivia said. She took a deep breath to stop herself from crying.

"Olivia..." Rachel began.

"It was Liam alright?" Snapped Olivia, she stood up and moved towards the door, "He knows about Max and my sister" Olivia eyes begin to fill up with tears, "I don't know why I'm close to tears... it's just, I had enough"

"I know... that's why I'm applying to become a foster carer" Replied Rachel. Olivia looked back at Rachel, "You need someone to look after you... I can help you"

"I don't need looking after... I don't need anyone, I just want to be left alone" Said Olivia, "Get better soon Miss, Waterloo Road needs you back" Olivia added a small smile.

"Olivia, let me help you, please" Begged Rachel, "Just come sit back down... please" Olivia hesitated, her hand still on the door handle. She slowly let go and sat back down next to Rachel, "Why did Liam hit you?"

"He asked me where Gemma was, I said I didn't know, which I don't and he didn't believe me. I don't care where she is anyway... as long as she's away from both Liam and Max"

"Max..." Rachel's voice trailed off, "How is he? Do you know?"

"Not good... they're hoping he'll pull through, but they can't be sure" Olivia replied, she saw Rachel's face sadden, "Mr Mead has been visiting you a lot" She said trying to change the subject. Rachel's face lit up slightly.

"He has? How'd you know" Asked Rachel.

"The flowers. Every time I've come there's been a different bunch there everyday off him" Olivia stood up and made her way over to the flowers, "I think he has a soft spot for you" Rachel laughed slightly.

"I doubt it, probably just being nice" Replied Rachel.

"Alright, if you want to believe that" Said Olivia, she checked her watch, "I best be off, don't want to be late for English... like I said Miss, get well soon" Olivia left the hospital room with a smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I do proofread but I always miss things out.**

Rachel sat in the back of the taxi. Ever since the crash she hadn't found the confidence to drive again. She took a deep breath. It was her first day back after 5 weeks off. The doctors had told her it was too early for her to come back, she ignored their advice though and decided Waterloo Road needed her back. She stepped out the car to hear her name being called out.

"Welcome back Rach. Nice holiday?" Asked Steph with a slight smile, "It's being like a zoo here without you" Rachel smiled back. Steph walked off inside the school whilst Rachel stood by the taxi looking up at the school. It felt good to be back. Out the corner of her eye Rachel saw Olivia walk on by with her phone to her ear.

"Olivia, no phones in school!" Rachel called out to her. Olivia turned around to face Rachel, she snapped her phone shut. She didn't reply, she just stormed off into the school, she just wasn't in the mood for arguing. Rachel frowned to herself and made her way into the school too. Many students and teachers welcoming her back.

* * *

"Are you signing it?" Asked Steph as she handed the card to Grantly. Grantly sighed and took the card off her. He read Steph's message aloud.

"Get well soon Max. We miss you. Love Steph. Kiss, kiss, kiss" Grantly said, he rolled his eyes, "Talk about being two-faced"

"Yeah, well I had to sign it and so do you. So put something nice. He'll probably sack us if we don't" Replied Steph. Tom took a seat next to Steph with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"What's that?" He asked nodding towards the card.

"A get well soon card for Max... do you want to sign it? Ruby said we all have to sign it" Replied Steph, "Students as well"

"Do we have to write something nice?" Groaned Grantly, "I have nothing nice to say to that man. I just hope they keep him in there til the end of the term"

"Looks like it could go that way... he still hasn't woken up" Said Steph.

"I think it's terrible what has happened to Max" Helen added.

"Yes well, if Miss Mason were looking where she was going, he wouldn't be in hospital" Ruby replied, "She could be done for murder if he doesn't wake up"

"Don't be ridiculous Ruby!" Chris exclaimed, "Anyway, it wasn't Rachel's fault" Ruby snatched the card away from Grantly who still had failed to write anything.

"Are you signing this Chris?" She asked, she handed Chris the card and a pen before Chris could reply. Chris quickly signed the card and gave it back to Ruby.

"I noticed you didn't sign the one for Rachel" Chris said to Ruby.

"Yes, well. I wasn't there when it was being signed" Replied Ruby, she paused shortly, "And I'm not keen on the woman anyway"

"How can you not like Rachel?" Asked Chris, "She's a lovely woman, intelligent, beautiful and a great headteacher" Rachel entered the staffroom just in time to overhear what Chris had said.

"Speak on the devil" Grantly said quietly as Rachel appeared in the staffroom.

* * *

Olivia walked into the science classroom, she took a seat alongside Paul and Danielle. Paul gave her a shy smile, Olivia smiled back.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good... you?" Olivia asked. Paul nodded his head.

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?" Danielle asked leaning into Olivia.

"What?" Olivia asked, clearly confused. Danielle and Aleesha both rolled their eyes in unison.

"Mr Mead obviously" Replied Aleesha, "He's too cute not to have one"

"I don't know. Probably not" Olivia said, "I think he's interested in Miss Mason" Olivia added. Danielle and Aleesha looked at one another in shock, then they both shook their heads.

"Nah. Mason and him. No way" Aleesha said, "She's far too old for him. She's like old enough to be his grandmother" Both Aleesha and Danielle burst out laughing causing Chris to look over at them.

"Something funny girls?" He asked. Danielle and Aleesha finally stopped laughing and shook their heads.

"They probably looked in the mirror and finally saw their faces" Lindsay commented. Both Siobhan and Amy started to laugh.

"That's enough girls" Chris shouted as their laughter subsided.

"Come back when you've got an original joke" Olivia replied.

"I wasn't even speaking to you" Lindsay snapped.

"You're just a stuck up cow anyway! Thinking you're better than us, well news flash _darling_, you're not and you never will be" Olivia snapped back. Bolton and Paul started to clap and cheer, they soon stop when Chris looked at them.

"Olivia, go to the cooler" Chris ordered pointing towards the door.

"No, she started this!" Olivia replied pointing towards Lindsay, "You just won't send her to the cooler because she's one of yours" Olivia picked up her bag and walked over to Lindsay's desk.

"Olivia!" Shouted Chris.

"No, it's ok. I understand. You're all feeling sorry poor Lindsay who's mum killed her dad" Replied Olivia. Lindsay threw her pen down and stood up to face Olivia. Chris intervened, he took hold of Olivia's arm and guided her towards the door.

"Stay in the cooler til further notice. Understand?" Chris said. Olivia threw her bag over her shoulder and walked off down the corridor.

* * *

There was a quiet knock at Rachel's door.

"Come in" Rachel called out. She looked up from her work to see Chris entering. She gave him a wide smile, "Chris I've been meaning to thank you for all the flowers you brought me"

"It was nothing, just a... friendly gesture" Replied Chris smiling.

"And thank you for what you said in the staffroom earlier, about me" Rachel said. Chris frowned, "About me being a great headteacher... and everything" He began to blush and looked down at his feet.

"Didn't realize you heard" He said, "Anyway" He quickly added in an attempt to change the subject, "Olivia Carlton, had to send her to the cooler this morning. She said some rather nasty things to Lindsay James. She should still be there now"

"Right. I'll shall go and speak to her now" Replied Rachel, she stood up and moved towards the door.

"Don't suppose you're coming the pub tonight are you?" Chris asked quickly.

"Ah. No. I have work to do" Replied Rachel. She gave him a small smile, "Sorry" The truth was she was really going to visit Max, just like she had been doing for the past couple of weeks.


End file.
